minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Eric The TNT Creeper
Hi! This is my first fake and the first story I am writing. Please enjoy! I went into Minecraft with my friends, Will and Jason. We chose the creative mode and decided we will build a city. We entered when we saw another person in this world? He was glitching all over his body! "Is this normal?" I asked since I'm pretty new to Minecraft. "Nope. I'm scared right now! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Will chatted in the server. "Calm down, Will. We will figure this out." Jason chatted back. "THIS MEANS WAR. CHOOSE ANYTHING YOU WANT. IT WILL BE 3V1." The Glitch spoke. "Are you... Eric?" I asked. I heard of stories about Eric The TNT Creeper. He is a Glitch that can turn into a Creeper. "Surprised? In case you don't know, I am Eric." He said. I told my friends that we should fight him. We all chose all diamonds with all the Enchantments when Eric chose a wooden sword. "Are you going to fight with that?" Jason chatted as he burst out laughing. "Have a problem with a wooden sword... Jason?" He said. We lost our mind when Eric chatted Jason's name! Jason's name in Minecraft was DeathCraft, not Jason. "Ready or not, here I come." Eric chatted. Then he just came next to Jason and let Jason hit him 10 times which means he got damaged 70 HEARTS! He was still alive, in fact, more alive than ever. Suddenly, Eric turned into a creeper with a TNT head and exploded. Right when Jason died in Minecraft because of Eric, we heard an explosion in his house! Will and I ran into his house together and saw Jason dead the same way he died in Minecraft! Will and I started crying and screaming. I was scared out of my mind! We ran back to my house because we forgot to log out! We were scared. Eric might have already killed us! When we arrived we saw Eric right behind Will in Minecraft and exploded and killed Will. Then A few seconds later my friend Will in real life EXPLODED! I ran quick as possible crying because my best friends exploded! I ran fast as I can to turn off my IPad but instead, Minecraft crashed. Then my IPad started shaking and Eric came out of my freaking IPad! I ran and ran to the Police Station but then, Everything looked like a block. A few minutes later, I realized I got sucked into the game. I didn't know this was possible! I cried until I saw Minecraft monsters trying to kill me! I built my house out of wood and lived in Minecraft for the rest of my life. THE END Thank you so much for reading this Minecraft Fake Story. This is the first story I have ever made so... I would appreciate your comment. Thank you again. Please review how my story is in your opinion and characters and storyline base out of 10. Example: It was a pretty good story. I would recommend this for sure. Characters: 8/10 Storyline: 7/10 Total: 7.5/10 Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Creeper Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Glitches Category:First Pastas